


breakfast

by sayohjna



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, extremely late birthday present for my gal pal nico, mild lactation, sexy vomit!, this is my first emeto fic please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Lisa invites Moca over for breakfast. Maybe she should've waited for a day where she feels a little less sick.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hexagonsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexagonsun/gifts).



> sorry it's so short

_Ding!_

The timer of Lisa’s pancakes went off. Moca should be here any moment now.

The two of them had breakfast together every saturday, and today was no exception. Pancakes were Moca’s favourite. If Lisa was feeling better, she probably would've made cookies as well. But her stomach had been upset lately, so she decided not to push herself. 

The doorbell rings, and Lisa has to restrain her urge to sprint at full force to answer. She walks briskly to the door and opens it. 

“Lisa-san!” Moca greets her. She jumps forward to hug the older girl. No self-restraint there. 

“Good morning, Moca! How are you doing?” Lisa replies. She ruffles her girlfriend's hair with a smile. 

“I'm doing great, Lisa-san.”

No matter how many times Lisa tells her girlfriend she can drop the formal honorific, she refuses. But that's okay, that's part of Moca’s charm. 

The two of them walk over to Lisa’s living room. “Are you ready? I put in extra chocolate chips for you!”

“Yell heah!” Moca says. Lisa walks to the kitchen and returns with a plate of pancakes. 

Moca doesn't hesitate to dig in. Though she sprays whip cream first, of course. Her ideal pancake has both chocolate chips and blueberries, and is topped with plenty of whip cream, syrup, and strawberry jam. But she's willing to skip a couple condiments in Lisa's case. 

“These are really good, Lisa-san,” Moca mumbles through a mouthful of pancakes. 

“Thank you, Moca. I'm glad you like them.”

“You should have some too!”

Lisa nods. Despite her slight queasiness, she can probably handle a pancake or two.

The morning goes by with Moca talking a lot about Afterglow and their latest shenanigans, with Lisa listening intently the whole time. 

Lisa covers her mouth suddenly as she feels stomach acid welling up in her throat. She's beginning to regret the pancakes. 

“Are you alright, Lisa-san? You musta caught a cold.”

“It's okay. I'll be fine,” Lisa replies, face flushed. 

Moca frowns, an expression of worry on her face. “Are you sure? I can make you some hot tea if you like.”

It's not Lisa's fault she's into… that. Some things can't be helped, y’know. Ugh. And now Lisa’s starting to feel a bit wet down there. “Mm it's just-- I'm okay, really!” she insists. 

God, if Moca knew how filthy Lisa really was, she'd be done for. 

“Are you sure you're okay? You're acting weird. Weirder than a sick person should act.”

“N-no! This is normal! I just-- Ahh--” Lisa moans a little as she feels her esophagus twitch again. “Wait, I'm not--”

“Oh?” A devilish grin spreads across Moca’s face. “Lisa-san, how naughty!”

“Really, Moca, it's not like that!” Lisa protests, but Moca’s already crawled on over to her. She presses a pale finger to Lisa’s stomach. 

“Are you feeling queasy down here? Are you gonna throw up, Lisa-san?” Moca teases. 

“Moca--” 

Moca pushes on Lisa’s stomach, causing her to gag and cover her mouth instinctively. 

“Aww, is this your tender spot? Don't worry, Moca-chan will make you feel good!”

Lisa can feel chunks of her breakfast in the back of her throat now, and Moca doesn't seem like she'll slow down anytime soon. 

Moca caresses Lisa's face gently, slowly moving her fingers closer and closer to Lisa’s mouth. She rubs Lisa's dry lips and pushes a finger inside, and then another. 

Moca pushes Lisa’s stomach with her other hand, and begins rubbing it around in circles. Lisa moans into Moca’s hand. 

“You like this, you fucking freak?” Moca hisses. 

The degradation just turns Lisa on more. She can feel Moca’s fingers in the back of her throat, and she's rubbing her clothed pussy against Moca’s thigh in attempt for something, anything to satisfy her. 

Finally, Lisa's throat erupts as she cums too. She hears Moca giggle. 

Lisa can only sit and watch as pancake mush goes everywhere. She feels lightheaded, but satisfied. 

Moca looks at the vomit on Lisa’s chest, a curious expression on her face. Then she leans down and begins to lick the stuff off Lisa’s tits. 

“Moca, what the hell are you doing?” Lisa asks weakly. She doesn't have the energy to push Moca away. “You really will eat anything, huh.”

Moca doesn't respond. Instead, she makes sure every inch of Lisa's chest is clean. After she's satisfied with her work, she gently moves her mouth to one of Lisa's nipples. Fuck. Lisa can feel herself starting to lactate. 

Moca sucks Lisa's nipple until she's satisfied. She releases it with a little pop! and grins. 

“Mm… Pancakes with milk,” Moca says. 

“Oh, god.”

Moca just laughs. 

“You can't call me a freak now. You're a freak too.”

Moca smiles and nestles her face up to Lisa’s. “We can be freaks together, Lisa-san.” She kisses her cheek. 

Lisa sighs and closes her eyes. Her last thought before drifting off is how thankful she is for Moca. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate vomit i'm never doing this again


End file.
